Shorai no Sakka CHAPTER 5
Story So Far The Past of Ichiro finally was been revealed on how did he became the coach of Raimon . And suddenly , it appears that the Raimon team has a new member , and his name is , " Tateno Takanashi " '''. The Story Continues '''CHAPTER 5 " It's Like the Old Raimon Once More " Tsubasa : Well , it's a pleasure to see a new recruit on the team ! //smiles// My name is , Fujimoto Tsubasa . The captain of the Raimon team . Tateno : It's also a pleasure meeting you captain ! //bows down// Youko : .... ( somethin smells fishy ... and it has , " Tateno " 's name on it ... ) '-- They all started to practice --' Natsume : i'm gonna pass the ball to you , Tateno ! okay ? Tateno : H-Hai Senpai ! Natsume : hah ! //passes it to Tateno// Tateno : .... hmph //catches the ball like nothing// Natsume : woah Tateno ! your fast at catching , aren't you ? Tateno : a-ah Senpai ! please ! no need to compliment ! // scratches head // -- Rei mysteriously approached Tateno at the back --''' '''Rei : don't get your hopes high , kid ... They only compliment you since your new to this .. //sigh and steals the ball from Tateno// Tateno : ...... //evil smile// '-- Tateno went running and suddenly stole the ball from Rei like it was nothing , and it made Rei trip --' Tateno : ...... //whispers// ...who's new to this now ? ... //evil smile and whispers// '-- Rei and Natsume were completely shock --' Tateno : shall we continue now , Senpai ? //smiles// Natsume : u-uh ..s-sure ...( w-what amazing speed ... ) '-- Meanwhile , to Youko and Kotarou ... Youko kept on looking at Tateno , while , Kotarou was focusing on juggling the soccer ball--' Youko : that .. Takanashi Tateno .... somehow .... he feels like trouble to me .. Kotarou : relax Youko ! he looks liek a good guy to me ! ??? : I have to agree on your sister on this one ... '-- Youko and Kotarou looked below and saw , Hotaru Hyouga . eating with a bag of chips --' Kotarou : H-Hyouga-chan !? what are you doing here ! ? Youko : ( so this must be her .... ) Hotaru : I just wanted to watch the training ... anyways , what you have there .. is another duplicate of Kariya Masaki ... Youko : Kariya .. Kotarou : Masaki .. ? '-- Hotaru stood up and made Kotarou hold her chips --' Hotaru : that's right , Kariya Masaki ... he was part of the raimon team back then .. he was quite of a strong defender ... Youko : hm... the personality does matches him though ... Kotarou : yeah .... it kinda feels like the old Raimon all over again ... Hotaru : i agree with you once more ... let's see here .. Tateno is like Kariya , Rei IS KINDA LIKE Ranmaru (?) , Natsume can be either like Tenma actually ( my senpai's told me his kinda annoying ) ... and plenty more out there .. '-- Kotarou and Youko nodded their heads --' Youko : ..... time to get to practice then ... Kotarou : i'll catch up later Youko ... '-- Youko went away --' Hotaru : hey , Kotarou .. your sister is sometimes quiet and kinda mean right ? Kotarou : yeah ... ? Hotaru : HEH ... just like Tsurugi Kyouske ... //proud of herself// '-- Hotaru looked at Kotarou again and she noticed that he left --' Hotaru : //sweat drop// d-ditcher .. neh TO BE CONITNUED ... ( P.S not much of a chapter but , i'll promise that chapter 6 will be a bit longer )